<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell him by sin_show_00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365119">Tell him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00'>sin_show_00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomally OneShot's [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin_show_00/pseuds/sin_show_00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's sad when you are forced to tell someone you love what happened to you and that's what happened to Thomas</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Thomally OneShot's [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "I really got to go," Gally mumbles on top of Thomas' lips before Thomas pulls him into a deep kiss. Gallys hands go under Thomas's shirt touching his skin. Wherever he touches is like liquid fire on Thomas' skin.</p><p>Thomas moans and rolls his hips on Gallys who grunts and bites his lip making him moan again. Gally pulls away again and a whine slips out of his lips and Gally smirks. "Do you have to. You can come in and we can do something fun" Thomas says, playing with Gally's shirt, having a dirty smirk on his face.</p><p>"As much as I love that I can. I gotta go baby" He says kissing his lips again. Thomas giggles and then bite his lip. "I love you Gally '' Thomas says looking into his eyes. That's the first time they have ever said. Gally smiles and then kisses Thomas' lips again.</p><p>"I love you to Thomas" he mumbles then kisses Thomas one last time before walking off and Thomas is smiling like a dork. He said I love you back. Thomas thinks as he walk s into the house. Thomas see's Newt, Teresa, and Newt's boyfriend Minho sitting there waiting for him. And he knows by the looks on their face that he won't be smiling for long.</p><p>"Thomas sit" Newt says in a voice that he knows Newt is set up. Thomas sits on the table in the middle of them. "Yeah" he asked them not wanting to fight right now. He is happy. They're all siblings. Their mother takes them in off the sidewalks and they are grateful for it. Well "mother" that's what they call her. She is not really their mom.</p><p>Newt gose to open his mouth but Teresa cuts him off "we want you to stop seeing Gally ''. Thomas' smile falls from his face and he raises his eyebrows. "What" he asked, sounding angry looking at his twin sister.</p><p>"It's for the best, the best Thomas," Newt says, trying not to start anything. He knows what happened last time they tried to do this. He got all upset and lost himself in his anger. "No it's not,"Thomas yells standing up.</p><p>"Yes it is. He will hurt you" Teresa says getting up and looking at Thomas. "He is a good person" Thomas grumbles trying not to lose him s;ef to his own anger. Teresa scoff's. "Not his is not he is in a fucking biker gang" She yells at him. "Because his father is making him be in it. He jumped in and he couldn't get out if he tried" Thomas yells back angry.</p><p>"Yeah if he is such a good person why does he lie about your guys' relationship. Why does he say he has a girlfriend? Why dose he flirt with the girls if he is gay." Teresa yells at Thomas whose hands turn to first out of anger.</p><p>"So his dad doesnt find out. So that he doesn't die or his dad will hurt me. You know how he is the fag beater and he wares that name like a fucking bage of honer." Thomas growls slowly trying not to let go of himself in the sea of anger that washes over him.</p><p>What Thomas says i ture. Gally's dad Harry will kill him and Gally if he finds out about them. He would hurt and kill Thomas in front of Galley then he would let Gally live with Thomas' death on his hands. Then he would kill Gally the slowest way he could think of.</p><p>"He is not a good person. He will hurt you he will-" "No he is a good person he won't hurt me. He loves me and I love him. He told me that he loves me" Thomas cuts his sister off again. "He has a record" she says trying to make a winning statement but Thomas cuckles.</p><p>"We live on the south side, everyone we know has one. Fuck even Newt has one beacues he was sealing drugs so he could eat" Thomas sanps back smriking knowing he made a good agreement.</p><p>"He is in a biker gang"</p><p>"So his father doesn't kill him"</p><p>"Thats right his father is a fucking Nazi"</p><p>"Gally is not his fucking father" Thomas yells louder then befor. They look at each other and Newt and Minho move to the doorway so that they are not gonna get hurt by the two twins. The twins never fight like this, yeah they fight but they don't fight to the point where they want to hurt one another.</p><p>"Listen Tommy, he is He is aggressive and violent and most likely abusive you're going to end up like Mom" Teresa says in a clam voice that hit something in Thomas and Teresa see that because his finger nails big in to his palm of his hand to the point he is bleeding but he doesn't seem to mind it.</p><p>It's the only thing from punching her or losing himself. "Abusive!" Thomas yells "he is not fucking abusive. Not to me. Not to any one. He would never hit me. He would never hurt me. He is not his fucking father. He is kind, cute and caring and he loves me. He would put his life on the line to save mine. I Trust him with my life"</p><p>"Loves you" Teresa asks him. "He doesn't love you. He uses your body and then leaves you. You need better. You should have better"</p><p>"No one is better than him"</p><p>"You need someone better. There has to be someone better, someone good" Teresa yells back.</p><p>"Not some white trash biker boy" Newt adds looking at Thomas. "You tow the shit out of each other. Don't you remember that"</p><p>Thomas rolls his eyes. "Same old fucking story. We got mad at each other and then after that we were best friends"</p><p>"Your whole relationship is toxic and it's gonna end up with your name on a rock and you in a box. That's only if you are lucky they don't cut you up and brun the pieces" Minho says to Thomas who is growling slowly.</p><p>"No he wouldn't hurt me. I love him and he loves me. That is what's keeping him from diving off the deep end." Thomas says trying to sound like he was not upset as he is. He trunks around to walk up the stairs and he stops when Alby asks, "So you told him he is sick and about where those scars are really from."</p><p>"If you really love him you would have told him that you are sick and that those scars are not from fights." Ably walks into the room standing next to Teresa. Newt and Minjo look at the two in the living room to Thomas who is frozen on the steps. "That's not far Ably and you know it,"Thomas mumbled to Ably.</p><p>"So why wont you tell him if you two love each other. That you two are the best for each other. That he wont leave if you tell him that."</p><p>"How am I going to tell him? Oh I am sorry I forgot to tell you that your boyfriend is sick in the head and if you don't pick up the phone I will think that you are dead or getting hurt. That i might slit my wrist over a fight. I forgot to tell you to have a good day."</p><p>"You won't tell him because you are scared that he will leave you" Teresa says to Thomas who looks at her. "No i am not" Thomas growls before waking up to his room. He did come down for dinner that night.</p><p>---------</p><p>Thonas looks at the ground deep in thought. Does he really think that Gally would leave him because of how sick he is. Gally looks over to him and puts his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.</p><p>"You ok Thomas" he asked him, making Thomas look up at him. "I am fine" Thomas lies and Gally watches his face. Gally sighs knowing that he is lying to him. He pulls Thomas on to his lap and his back is on the cold metal of the bleachers.</p><p>"I torture people for a living Thomas. I know when someone is lying to me Baby. So again. I ask you what's wrong" Gally asks Thomas to mumble this on his neck maken sure that Thomas is really listening to him.</p><p>Thomas sighs and pulls Gally's face to his and then he goes to group one of his hands. He does that one slowly. He knows what his father does to Gally so he slowly grabs Gally's hand and locks their finger's together.</p><p>"My sister and I got into it last night about you again. She said that you don't deserve me and that we shouldn't be together and shit" Thomas mumbles to him in an angry voice Gallys hand gets held tighter. Gally looks at their hands and he smiles.</p><p>"Their right. You do deserve better than me. And I sure as hell don't deserve you." Gally says to him. Thomas smiles a little. Gally kisses Thomas' nose. "I don't know what i did to deserve you but i guess i got you because you have a thing for bad boys and i got lucky" Gallery mumbles in Thomas neck.</p><p>"Yeah sure that's why"</p><p>"You sister doesn't know why it turns you on when I beat the crap out of someone for you."</p><p>"Who says it trunks me on '' Thomas asks Gally who pecks their lips again. With that smirk/smile Thomas loves. "We just just fcuked beacues i beat the crap out of some who called you a fag." Gally says putting up one eyebrow.</p><p>Thomas just smiles and then kisses Gally again. Not even 2 minutes later Thomas back is on the ground with Gallys hungry mouth is on Thomas neck, his hands on the pale skin under Thomas sweatshirt. "Got time for more" Gally asks, really wanting Thomas again.</p><p>Thomas looks at his watch and shakes his head. "No I am already late, '' Thomas says, pushing Gally off him. Who whines and grabs Thomas' hand. Wanting to hold on to him as long as he can. He might have to leave for a couple weeks again.</p><p>"And if the club calls" "i will call you Tommy'' gally cuts him off. "Bye i love you Gally'' He says getting up and walking away. "I love you too baby" Gally says back making Thomas' heart flutter by that nickname.</p><p>Gally starts to clean their mess when he hears footsteps and a grin goes on Gally's face. "You change your mind Tommy baby" Gally asks running around to see Teresa. "Not Thomas'' she says crossing her arms and Gally smirks.</p><p>"Well isn't it Miss bitchy. Maybe you should run along goldy locks before the three big wolves come and eat you up" Galy growls at Thomas' twin. Even for him and Thomas to get together, he and Teresa hated one and other.</p><p>"Bears' ' Teresa says crossing her arms, making Gally raise a brow. To say what. "Goldylocks were eaten by three bares." Teresa says shaking her head. "Any ways. I want you to stop seeing Thomas''</p><p>Gally freezes at those words. He can't stop seeing Thomas. He loves Thomas, he needs Thomas. He would rather die then leave Thomas. He is the thing that is keeping him alive sane. He is the one he loves and Thomas loves him back. Even if he is not allowed to love Thomas. He does and he doesn't care about his father when he is with his Tommy boy.</p><p>"No," Gally growls to Teresa and she shakes her head and sighs. "I don't think you hear me." she runs her hand throw her hair as she says, "i am not asking"</p><p>Gally scoff. "I am not going to stop fuckin your brother.much less be with him" Gally says with his smirk that comes on to his lips.</p><p>"I don't trust you. No one dose." Teresa gets cut off by a scoff by Gally. "I don't get you Phillps. You all say you want the best for everyone, but when one of you finds happiness you guys kill it." Gally says trying not to start a fight here. He doesn't care if he hurts Teresa. The cares of what Thomas would think.</p><p>"I am not going to let him get hurt by <b><em>you</em></b>" she says in a voice that always pisses Gally off. That voice people use when they think they are better than him. "I love him and he loves me. I will never hurt him. We have each other and that's all we need. He won't leave nor will i. So fuck you" Gally growls them walks pass her befor he dose something he will want to take back when thomas gives him that look.</p><p>"Loves you so much that he has told him that he is sick" Teresa says, making Gally stop walking. "What" he asks as he turns around to see Teresa. "What do you mean sick".</p><p>"He loves you so much that he told you about his scars where they really came from. No street fighting but from one person." Teresa says with a smirk on his face. "Yeah from your father" Gally says with an upset look on his face.</p><p>"No, they are from a boyfriend who raped him and hurt him. He told you that he has an eating disorder, analyzed, depersson, and that he has hypervigilance" she says looking at him and Gally looks at his feet.</p><p>"Take it from someone that has to live with it, run. Run well you can" Teresa sasy then walks away leaving Gally there unmoved. Maybe that will stop him.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Thomas waited outside of his word like he always does. He waits there listening for Gallys bike coming down the croner. He never got a text that he would be late. He was never late. He always shows up when Thomas is still working and then comes in only to hold him in his chest and Thomas is trying to work.</p><p>He looks at his phone and Gally hasn't called him back or texted him. He sighs and walks to the club house. He has been there before. He is the best friend of Gally. HE gotta be there. He has to be.</p><p>He walks into the club house and looks around. "Thomas, how can I help you?" a girl asked him. He walks up to the bar and ighs. "Have you seen Gally today? Has he come in at all? '' he asked hopefully. She shakes her head. "No, I haven't seen him all day. I am sorry" she says and Thomas nods trying not to worry.</p><p>"Thanks" he mumbles then walks out going home. Every step he took he felt pain and every step other thing came in his mind that Gally is hurt or worse. He didn't like that Gally didn't pick him up. They where going to run away for the weekend up to his caben in the woods so they could fuck,cubble and kiss when ever they want.</p><p>Thomas had a bag packed in the back room so they could run as soon as he got there. Thomas is close to tears as he walks up his stairs. His eyes see Mary's car. He smiles a little like that and he walks in slamming the door shut walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"What's with all the doors slamming?" Newt asks as Thomas slams himself down on the chair. He bites his lip and looks at Mary. he is scared that his sister and brother may think of Gally.</p><p>"Gally didn't pick me up like he always does. In fact he always shows up early and comes i n the store just to be with me for a little. But he wasn't there today and he wont pick up his phone." Thomas says looking at his mother.</p><p>Newt rolls his eyes but says nothing. Minho walked down the stairs. "What's with the door Thomas?" Minho asks and Thomas looks at Mary who smiles. "His boyfriend didn't pick him up today and your brother doesn't do well with that crap." Mary walks to the stove and starts to put the chicken in the pan hat she was cutting up.</p><p>"But I bet there is a good reason why he is not there," Mary says, walking back over to the other side of the counter where Thomas is sitting. "He's gonna be ok" she says with a smile on her face.</p><p>"He told me he loves me last night momma. Well i said it first then he said it back. When i said that his. Mama his eyes they were filled with hope and safeness. Mama he.... He loves me." Thomas says with a smile on his face.</p><p>Mary smiles at her son. She never seen him as happy as he is when he is with Gally. "And do you love him" She asks and Thomas nods. "More than anything" he says looking at his hands. Newt smiles a little then Minho whispers something in his ear then they share a look and Minho grins dirty at him.</p><p>"Thomas your home" Teresa says then looks around the kitchen. "Where's your bad boy?" Teresa asked, looking like she was testing him. Thomas shakes his head. "He didn't pick me up today"</p><p>"I knew it," Teresa says , scoffing and rolling her eyes. "Knew what?" Thomas asked, her eyes widening.</p><p>"I knew that if someone told him what you have, what happened to you, I knew he would run," Teresa says and Those feelings of anger build up. "You didn't," Mary says, putting down the knife. Newt and Minho back up letting them have some space.</p><p>"Yes I did and he ran away like a little pussy," Teresa says with a smirk on her face. Thomas lost himself in the anger and he jumped up and lunged at his sister. "You bitch" he yells, hitting her once and then Newt grabs him pulling him off as he yells. "You fucked it all up"</p><p>"No, I just showed you the truth. I showed you that he doesn't love you. He never has." she snaps as Minho gets her in his arms.</p><p>"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Thomas yells as he is dragged to his room. He just lost Gally. He just lost his bad boy. He starts to cry.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>Thomas is laying in his bed. He hasn't left his room since he was thrown in here three days ago. Gally hasn't called or texted. He hasn't come over and Thomas hates the thoughts that are going through his head. He can't be dead. He tells himself. He is alive.</p><p>She told him and he ran because he was scared. He left Thomas. And they were right. He doesn't know what hurts more than whether they were right or that he left him. He starts to cry again. Gally left him and that means not only would he lose Gally. That the Galley he loves would be gone.</p><p>Then there was a knock on the door. His head snaps up and he says in a small voice. "Fuck off" then he sits up on his bed pulling Gally's hoodie to his body. He pulls it on where there is another knock.</p><p>"I siad FUCK OFF" Thomas yells this time and them the door opens and his heart stops. "What if I don't wanna?" Gally asked, walking in the room and smiling when he sees Thomas in his hoodie. But that smile leaves when he sees the red marks on his wrist and his thighs and the tear stains on his cheeks.</p><p>There he is. Gally looks like hell. His green eyes look like he hasn't slept in a couple days. He has dark circles under his eyes and his lip looks like he has been biting on it. And a yellow folder in his hand.</p><p>"Hey," Thomas says, looking into Gallys eyes. He still sees the love that Gally always has when he looks at Thomas. But there is something else there. It's not pity or anger he can't tell what it is. Gally shuts the door and walks over to him and throws the yellow folder next to Thomas who looks at it as Gally is standing in front of him.</p><p>"I went through your medical records. You've been in and out of the hosplet ever since you were three Thomas. You have tried to take your life 18 times Thomas. The last time was when we started dating Thomas." Gally runs his hand and throws his hair. "You told me that you went with Mrs. Phillps on a missions trip"</p><p>Thomas bites his lip not looking at Gally. "You were diagnosed with bipolar disorder 2 years ago now and that was in the middle of us dating Thomas." Gally sighs and crosses his arms. "Not only did you keep shit from me. You lied to me Thomas. About your scars, about where you were, about how old you were when you went there, about what really happened. Those weren't all from your dad Thomas. Why the hell did you not tell me. How the hell did you keep this from me"</p><p>"I didn't know how to tell you," Thomas mumbles to Gally. Who shakes his head and sits on the bed next to Thomas. He turns Thomas' body so he is facing him. But this is not the case. Gally sighs and puts his hand on his lover's knee. Thomas looks at Gally wanting to hold it but stops himself.. "I wouldn't have left you lovey" Gally says to him.</p><p>Thomas looks away from his hand to his green eyes. "I know that Gally," Thomas says to him. "Then why didn't you tell me." Gally asks him Thomas bites his lip looking away from him. "What was spouted to tell you that I am crazy. That i can kill my slef over a stupid fight. Tell you that I was raped and beaten. That my dad pimped me and my sister at a young age. That we ran away and trusted someone we shouldn't and they did the same thing our dad did but worst"</p><p>Thomas feels Gally's hand turn to a first on his leg. "You dont wanna hear that I hate my body or that I feel like I am in danger all the time. That when you don't answer me when I text or call me that I will have a panic attack. And yes I have tried to kill me self those times. But you dont wanna hear that Gally" Thomas says in a shaky voice like he is gonna cry and Gally wants to pull him into his arms and say 'nothings wrong'.</p><p>Tears go into both of their eyes and Gally pulls Thomas' hands into his. Their fingers lock together. "Lovey look at me" Gally says in a sweet voice that Thomas loves. Thomas looks at Gally.</p><p>"No, you don't want to hear that i can't live without you. That's the reason I am getting a little better. That is if you leave I might kill my slef. That i need you. That my mind needs you.you don't wanna know what goes in my head every damn day."Thomas mumbles to him. Gully grabs Thomas by the face and makes him look at Gally.</p><p>"Tommy, I love you. I will never leave you ok" Gally says and Thomas looks away. "Okey" Gally says, wanting THomas to say it back. "Ok" Thomas mumbles and Gally kisses his lips then pushes him onto the bed and claw's over him. "Can I show you how much I love you Tommy Bear?" Gally asked, looking into his eyes. Thomas nod's and smiles at him.</p><p>When Gally kisses him like no tomorrow, and Thomas knows that this will be ok. He is going to be ok and Gally still loves him.</p><p>-------</p><p>Gally walks up stairs holding Thomas in his arms. He thought he was up enough to go to the store but Gally knew he wasn't but Thomas wanted to go, so he did. "I-I really thought-" "I know baby, but you're still on low." Gally lays him down and Thomas looks up at him.</p><p>Thomas starts to cry beauces he feels bad, he wanted to go out with his boyfriend and shop, but an ass hole got in to it with him and call him a fag. Thomas just broke down and Gally beat the guy.</p><p>"I don't wanna be thought of. I want to be done it's..." he bites his lip and looks away from Gally as he pulls off Thomas shouse off, he pulls Thomas up so he can take off his jacket, he has his hoodie on, Gally goes to take his pants off to put on shorts but Thomas kicks them off because he is upset as he kicks it off making Gally pull back from him.</p><p>Thomas huffs and rolls to the side of him and starts to feel tired. He closes his eyes and holds his hand out. Gally gets what he wants and grabs his hand laying down next to him. He pulls Thomas into his chest.</p><p>"I am sorry" he whispers and Gally sighs and shakes his head. "Its ok just go to bed, i will get your food in a couple of minutes you need to sleep Tommy boy" he mumbles the the boys ear and kisses his neck below his ear and nibbles at it with his teeth and Thomas moans a little but doesn't really want to do anything.</p><p>Gally kisses down his neck, not in a sexual way, but in a loving way. Thomas sighs happily as he falls asleep slowly, thinking he can stay up more wanting to stay up more, to talk to Gally more but he is tired. Then Gally starts rubbing his back and that was that. He passed out in a couple of minutes.</p><p>Gally rests his head on top of Thomas, still rubbing his lower back, when Trersa walks in. She looks at Gally and Thomas. "You're still here" she asks bluntly and Gally nods.</p><p>"Yeah and i am going to stay"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>